Freedom Flyer: An Infinite Stratos Fanfiction
by animevic-6
Summary: In a universe where the IS unit wasn't shared with certain countries, an American IS unit and user manages to find their way into the IS Academy in Japan. Although, no one ever knew that American's were capable of using IS units, let alone building one!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eye of the Storm

A dark stormy night arise out of no where. Silence was only hear outside the IS academy except for the the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof, the occasional booms of thunder, and the shocking sensation of flashing lightning. But the lake beside the school, however, was very much alive. The sounds of metal clashing against each other echoed across the body of water, almost causing the water to dance. Two IS units were quarreling, one being as dark as night itself with an ominous blue glow emanating from the chest, back, thighs, and forearms; and the other was of bright violet and silver with the same ominous glow as the other, only baring the color of red, but instead of shining brightest on the back, it shone more near the eyes, like a visor of light.

As they were fighting, the lightning danced around them, flashing a glimpse of them each time the bolt of light struck, giving them knowledge of each other's whereabouts.

"Give it up, Tomato Head!" darker one exclaimed, "You're no match for Aquarius!"

The one in the bright violet IS gave no answer, just scowled at the one in Aquarius.

"Pathetic, at least say something…" The other sighed, as the both stopped to in conversation.

"I would watch out if I were you..." the violet IS user finally said, confusing the IS Aquarius user. The violet one then pointed towards the sky, with the other's eyes following, only to be struck with the very bolts they were avoiding, causing all their IS's energy to diminish, and ending up falling towards the dark waters below.

"That's for trying to take America's first IS model, you bastard..." the other said trying to catch their breath. The violet IS then made it way towards the shore, with the rain hitting their face. But, before they could get to the there, another bolt of lightning rushed down, aimed for the IS's wing and successfully hitting it. This caused the IS to be unbalanced and hard to maneuver, especially in the dark stormy sky.

"Crap!" They yelled, violently swirling around in the cold rain, "I'm going to have to land in the water if I don't want this thing to collect more damage!" With that said, the IS user then continued to slowly lowering itself into the same dark water the other one crash into, but instead of a nice smooth landing, they flipped into the water, skidding across the water, and crashed onto the shore near the school.

The unit then diminished the way the other did, but much brighter, and returned to it original form, a silver glove with the same color metal as the IS was on the knuckles and backhand.

The user, however, was unconscious from the shock of the violent landing they encountered, but instead of a female coming out of the IS, the user was a male. His hair was crimson and short but still long enough to be put back, and he seem to strand of hair needed on both sides of his face. He seem to be in normal clothes instead of a regular IS wear and a hat rested next to him as well bearing a bright blue with the white letters "A. R." sewed on it.

Now stranded, he laid there, unconscious, wet, and cold, in a place not familiar to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Chase

"Are you okay," said a stern voice above the sleeping young man. He groaned in response, shifting around in the wet sand.

"Oh thank God! We thought you were dead…" said another voice, but this one was soft and gentle.

The young man opened his eyes, only to quickly shield them from the sun's blinding rays. Once his eyes focused, his vision became clear and his dark blue eyes shone in the sunlight the same way the lake did. He was able to see the two who have unfortunately found him in this state. There were two girls above him, the one who was closer to him had short green hair, her eyes the same, she wore glasses and a had smile upon her face; the other looked cold and strict, she had long, sleek black hair with amber eyes to compliment her hair perfectly.

The young man just sat there not saying a word, warning himself not to say anything suspicious, as if laying on the beach soaking wet wasn't suspicious enough.

The black haired woman spoke, "You waiting for something to happen or are you going to sit there all day?"

"Chifuyu…." the green haired women nudged her leg, gesturing that she was being rude.

The boy just glared at this women standing over him, analyzing her. He still wasn't moving from the spot he laid in, hiding his glove covered hand behind him, hoping they didn't notice it.

"Well! You've met Miss Orimura!" she gave a nervous laugh, "I'm Miss Yamada! Were both-" he cut her off.

"Both teachers at the IS Academy," he said still gazing at Chifuyu who was also glaring at him, now analyzing _him_ closely, trying to find something unusual.

"Yes…" Yamada hesitated, "How did you know that?"

"Our attire Maya…" Chifuyu sighed, taking her eyes off the boy.

"Oh right!" She laughed. The boy got up shaking off the sand, making sure not to bring his hand into sight with Chifuyu.

"Well," he awkwardly said, "I'm glad you found me, but I really got to get going," he bowed slipping his hand in his pocket while he started to walk away.

Chifuyu then stopped him in his tracks, "Wait. Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Home?" He questioned his own answer.

"And where would your home be, young man?" She inched closer to him, intimidating him more the closer she got to him.

"A-america…" His voice was shaky, afraid of her next question, and how he was going to escape from this trap he's put himself into.

"How'd you get here?" She was grinning now, "Plane? Train?" she paused, "Maybe a giant machine that looks like a mechanical suit?"

He gave a gulp and then composed himself, "A giant mechanical suit?" He laughed, "You mean an IS?" He questioned Chifuyu, "First of all I'm a guy, and second, I'm American. There's no American that can use an IS, let alone make one!" he argued.

Chifuyu smirked, then pointing to something next to him.

He looked over to his left, "Oh…" he said disappointed to find that he had taken his gloved hand out of his pocked.

"He's an IS user," Chifuyu confirmed it to Yamada, "He's the one who was making all the ruckus last night."

 _How'd she know?!_ The user thought, also wondering how she could've heard or seen what was going on last night so far away, "Look I just wanna go home, I've had a rough night, and I'm all wet and sandy, so if you would please let me be, that would be great, " He started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said once again, this time trying to grab the boy, but he slipped his hand away from her grip, and turned away in a full sprint.

"Whoa," Yamada said amazed, "He's fast…"

Chifuyu was pissed, "Not as fast as me." She then started to sprint after him and then directed instructions to Yamada, "You find a way to get the Academy students to help catch him," she started to yell more the father she got away, "WE NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT!"

"And I've never seen Chifuyu run that fast either," Yamada said to herself.

All the speakers turned on leaving feedback to travel all across the school, inside and out.

 _ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! THERE IS AN EMERGENCY ON CAMPUS!_

Chatter started in the classrooms, "An emergency?" A girl with blond hair tied up in a bow questioned.

"What could it be?" said the silver haired girl beside her.

The announcement continued,

 _MISS ORIMURA AND I FOUND A RED HAIRED PERSONAL I.S. USER NEAR THE LAKE THIS MORNING!_

The chatter also continued, "Big deal, there's a bunch of them…" a small pigtailed girl said bluntly.

"It's not like they could compete with me!" Said another blond who flipped her hair back with confidence.

 _THE THING IS THAT THIS USER IS AMERICAN AND MALE…_

Everyone one in the school, froze. And the the was a gigantic yell throughout the school, "AN AMERICAN MALE I.S. USER!?"

"American, huh?" A girl with long hair pulled back said thinking about it deeply.

 _THAT'S WHY THE FIRST PERSON WHO SUCCESSFULLY CAPTURES HIM, WILL HAVE HIM AS A ROOMMATE AND POSSIBLY TREAT HIS WOUNDS..._

Again, all the classrooms in the school were silent. And, once again, the silence was broken by a wave of girl's shrieks and yells of laughter running out of all the rooms.

One male student stayed seated as all the girls filled out from classroom 1-1 and then sighed, "He's screwed..."

"WHERE'D YOU GO?!" Chifuyu yelled in the courtyard. She was sprinting around trying to find any possible places that he might be. She growled, "Ugh! he must be in the school!" Little did she know of the bit of rustling in the bushes near the river.

"Jeez!" he whispered, "That was to close," he started crawling out towards the town, "Now just to find a train and get out of this crazy place."

He then bumped into a something, forcing him to cringe at what could happen next, "You have to get past us first!" said girl's voice. As he stumbled to look up, he found that he had bumped into a group of girls wearing same red, white and black uniforms.

"Oh no…" he sighed, scrambling up to his feet, dodging the group's efforts to reach him.

"GET HIM!" yelled the group of raging hormones.

Once again he dashes away, but this time by girls motivated in a way that can make them indestructible.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He tried to stop them with yells of distress. Little that he knew this made them pursue him even more. Just up ahead of him, there was another large group of girls running towards him, "You've got to be kidding me…" He exhaled a puff of air. He quickly darted his eyes to the nearest escape route, and the only way, believe it or not, was inside the school.

Now running around the surprisingly wide, empty hall of the IS Academy, the IS user maneuvers his way through them, trying everything in his path to shake off the girls, but it was no use, they knew the school better than him. Now panting, he started slowing down as he ran around the corridor, rushing past the classrooms only to be stopped by an arm reaching and snatching him inside one of the dark classrooms.

The red haired user tried to yell for help but a warm hand covered his mouth followed with the words, "Don't say anything if you don't want to get mauled by a bunch of girls." He did what the voice commanded. A stampede came rushing by the classroom labeled 1-1, continuing down the hallways, unknown of the two people inside that very classroom.

The hallways went quiet again, "Alright, they're gone," The voice exhaled with relief, releasing their hand away from the red haired boy.

"You could have told me to come in here than just scaring me like that!" He whispered angrily, removing himself from his savor's grip.

The voice laughed "I just figured it would be easier since your mind is elsewhere."

"You have a point," he bowed awkwardly, "Uh...Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem," the warm voice returned, "Man it's dark in here, let turn on the lights shall we?" there was a small _click_ , revealing that the person's gender, male, "What's you're name?"

Surprised by this outcome, the American answered, cautiously, "...August Rogers."

"Well it's nice to meat you August," he reached for his hand for August to shake, "Mine's Ichika Orimura."

August's eyes widened, "Um... did you say 'Orimura'?"

"Yeah?" Ichika answered, slightly worried.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a black haired woman with amber eyes now would you?"

"Oh, you mean Chifuyu?" He laughed, "Yeah, she's my sister."

"You didn't hear my name, or even saw me," August headed towards the window.

"Hold it right there!" A booming voice said from behind.

August, now charging for the window, he didn't care the height of the drop, he didn't want to confront that woman, but success was not in his reach. As he was halfway through an open window, Chifuyu seized him, grasping his shirt from behind, pulled him in, and pinned him on the ground making to impossible for him to move.

"That was easier than expected…" she said, sucking up air only to quickly release it.

"Then why are you sucking up air like a vacuum?" asked Ichika

Chifuyu only scowled at him, managing to make him go silent, "Congratulations, Mr. Orimura you found yourself a new roommate," She turned back to August, "And as for you," she helped him up, holding his hands behind his back, "Welcome to the IS Academy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friendship

" _Achoo!"_

August was now shivering his way down the hallway next to Ichika. The two of them looking opposite directions, hesitant to speak to one another.

"He's the American isn't he?" A girl asked another.

"Yeah, and he's got his own IS unit too!" They giggling at the sight of their new classmate.

August blew at his hair only for it to tragically fall back onto his face.

"You still mad at me?" Ichika finally said during their long period of silence.

August just continued staring at nothing, blinded by anger and misery from the aftermath of that ridiculous chase.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'..."

"Achoo!" Another sneeze snuck up on August, irritating him more.

"You know, your sneezes are kinda cute," Ichika smiled at him, "There so quiet!"

"Please don't step on the little dignity I have left please…" August said defeated.

Ichika eased off the subject, "You're right, I don't know why I even mentioned it!" He got all flustered, "Now I'm embarrassed…"

"Not as much as I am right now," August bluntly said, rubbing his hands on his arms.

"I can only imagine…" Ichika looked at his eyes which we screaming with pain and despair, "but you look more depressed than embarrassed."

"I was supposed to be somewhere else today…" he glanced over towards Ichika, eyes still a deep melancholy blue, "Visiting someone in Japan actually… Until I got sidetracked with…" He was having problems finding the right words, "things…"

"I see," a warm, goofy smile was plastered on his face.

"Ichika!" A voice came across for the two males. They both raised their heads in curiosity. Two girls were strolling towards them. One was taller than the other, golden locks and deep, cheerful violet eyes giving her a welcoming feeling. The smaller one, bared platinum hair, shining in the hallway lights; one dark, cold, red eye was clearly seen, while the other was hidden underneath a dark, secretive eyepatch complimented with a careless frown. Not only was her eye out of the norm, her uniform was contrastive as well.

"Guten morgen, Ichika," The silver haired one said, clearly presenting her German accent.

"And bonjour to you, Monsieur August," the other said with a French accent now shining like a polished crystal.

"A-august is just fine," he said looking dumbfounded, now even redder than his hair.

"Did I say something wrong?" the blond said, confusion in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure zis one is embarrassed about his appearance, Charlotte," The other said, addressing the soaked, shivering American.

"Achoo!" another shiver passed on August.

"Oh no! He must have a cold," the one named Charlotte declared, resting a hand near his forehead, "Pas bien! It's a fever!"

"Oh crap!" Ichika grabbed August's arm swiftly, "We need to get you to our room quickly!"

He started to drag August, making stumble violently down the rest of the hallway, "Wait, Ichika!"

"See you later, Charl! You too, Laura!" Ichika yelled skidding around the corner, with August behind trying to keep up with this scattered soul.

Charlotte and Laura just stood there, dazed by the sudden scene that just happened.

"Well," Charlotte smiled awkwardly towards Laura, "August sure knows how to make things interesting…"

"Yes, I must make sure to keep close observation on zis one," Laura tilted her head like a dog, hand on chin, deep in thought.

"Huh!?"

The door swung open to two beds and desks quietly sitting upon the scene that has now entered the room. Ichika plopped August on to the nearest bed, to August's surprise the bed was soft and fluffy almost like a cloud. Ichika rushed over to a dresser. Tossing clothes faster than the eye can see while repeatedly mumbling "C'mon!" as he continued digging around in the dresser.

August's mind was elsewhere, his eye's analysing the room. Clear snow white curtains that let the perfect amount of sunlight leak through, the equally white, soft beds. The amber desks that sat directly across from the beds, a single bathroom that gleamed bright and clear like water itself. All this somehow felt nostalgic to August even though never setting foot in a room like this.

 _Home._ Home was what he thought of. After all this craziness, all the vexation and barriers he had to overcome, he was in bliss at the thought of home.

Suddenly something obscured his vision, another soft feeling with a red autumn leave tint, "Put these on," he was commanded. August shook the object off his head, questioning what just landed on his lap. It was a tee-shirt and a darker shade of red for the shorts.

"You can't stay in damp clothes forever," Ichika grabbed his head in embarrassment, "Sorry they might be a little big for you…"

"I'm not that smaller than you," He stood up almost face to face with his roommate, "I'd say about an inch or two."

"Inch?" Ichika was confused, then realized, "Oh that's right! American's don't use the metric system."

"Whoops!" August laughed nervously, "I'll just get changed…" he started stripping off his sweatshirt and then stopped, "Fair warning, you might be shocked to what you're about to see..." Ichika was beyond confused at this point, but August continued lifting up the drenched piece of clothing, unveiling a sight of white with splotches of dark red soaked in certain spots. They were all around his chest and continued down his arms and back like a snake constricting him. He finally was able to stumble his way out of his sweatshirt only to find Ichika, pale as a ghost, looking like he was about to lose it.

"Don't freak out!" August rushed over covering his mouth, "They're just scratches that must've opened up again!" Ichika was darting his eye up and down his body. Oddly enough, Ichika was surprised not only by the badges wrapped around August, but how his build was defined, but yet skinny, almost as skinny as a girl like Charlotte.

"You alright?" August asked slightly worried removing his hand from Ichika's lips.

"Maybe..." He said dazed.

"I did warn you."

"Well, what do you expect looking like that!?" He started yelling.

"I didn't want to look like this!? You think I like having scars on me!" August retaliated, seaming louder than Ichika, cause him to take a step back, "They're just reminders."

"Reminders?" Ichika was still confused, "Reminders of what?"

"Betrayal," he said bluntly, his eyes returning to a depressing blue, "betrayal that should have never happen." he grasped his glove, tightly, causing his body to tremble.

A warm touch reached August's trembling shoulders, pulling him close and embracing him, helping the child calm down from a tantrum.

"You okay?" Ichika asked quietly.

"More or less," August sighed heavily, then mentioned quietly, "It's been awhile since I felt warmth like this…"

Ichika's eyes widened, but became soft once more, "That's 'trust'."

"Trust..." August slowly repeating the word, "you sound just like her…"

"Her?" Ichika asked August, only to find him now dormant in his arms. Ichika gave a chuckle and smiled.

Placing August on the bed, he took the shirt and slowly put it over August's head, trying not to wake him from slumbers hands. Ichika then laid him down and covered his sleeping body with the snow white sheets leaving him to rest.

"August Rogers," he whispered, deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Child's Play

Ichika closed the door behind him, leaving August in peace. A girl with long dark brown hair tied back in a white bow then approached him, arms crossed, as if she had something on her mind, "Ichika," she said coldly almost the same tone as Chifuyu Orimura.

"Oh. Hi Houki!" Ichika was smiling as usual, maybe even more for his childhood friend.

"Is he in there?" She asked keeping the same composure.

"Yes, but he's got a fever and is sleeping," Ichika returned with a whisper.

"He's going to get a wake up call then..." Houki mumbles under breath worried about something, or someone.

"What you say Houki?" Ichika asked.

"Oh nothing! I just thought I could meet him, thats all," she said all scatter, the complete opposite of her cold demeanor.

"Oh ho ho!" Ichika said with smug look on his face, "I get it, you want to meet him to make a confession!"

"What!?" She said all flustered, "No! Why would even think that!?" She started punching Ichika, but not as hard as she usually did.

"Relax I was just joking," Ichika started laughing, "Besides, I know wouldn't blindly go after a guy."

"Thank God..." She sighed with relief, happy after Ichika's comment, "Hey, want to get some lunch?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ichika was ecstatic, "And I can get some for August too!"

Houki mumbled once more, "I meant just us..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

It was dark and quiet where August laid resting, vulnerable to anything that might approach him unexpectedly, but, to August, he wasn't in any danger, or was he. August was now starting to toss and turn, fighting the sheets, and mumbling, "Don't do it!" or "Stop!" more and more the longer he stayed asleep.

A voice then came out from the darkness, "Oh boy! I remember when Houki was small and she got nightmares! It was AAAAADORABLLLLLLE!"

August then woke up in a cold sweat, jumping up, and looking around for anything suspicious, but all he saw was the same desks and beds he walked into just a few minutes ago.

"My my! So lively!" The voice called out once again.

"Alright who's there!?" August yelled furiously to the emptiness, only to be taken down by another sneeze.

Just after that, a figure came down from above swiftly landing directly on the end of the bed August was in, "Hello darling! I've come!"

August was terrified of the sight before him. A young woman dressed in a frilly outfit that looked like it was meant for a child. And to up the amp of the child factor, she wore robotic bunny ears on top of her dark magenta hair that moved with excitement.

"What wrong!? Is little soldier boy afraid of big sister Tabane?" She exclaimed, getting extremely close to August's face enough to see into her bright pink eyes that are yet full of mystery.

"Soldier boy?" August asked nervously, "What on earth can you me-"

"Oh come on do you expect me, TABANE SHINONONO, not to know you, Lieutenant August K. Rogers," She cut him off, laughing a mischievous laugh.

"H-how'd you-" He stuttered tossing the covers of of his drenched body, " _The_ Tabane Shinonono!?"

She inched closer to him, "The one and only," she said seductively touching his chest, which lead him to cringe.

"Strong but delicate, hmmmm?" She gave August a smug look, that caused August to worry even more than he already was, "Alright!" Where is that marvelous piece of work!?" Tabane said whitest lifting the shirt August was wearing.

August, now completely red as a tomato, grabbed the shirt to pull it back down, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Letting the IS come to me!" She grabbed August's right hand and pulled off the glove.

"Hey!?" August yelled, stumbling and squirming like a puppy, trying to get his IS back, but all his attempts failed, he couldn't keep up with Tabane's movements.

"Ooooo! I love the design, it's so American!" She squealed with delight, "Who built it!?"

August was now in a standstill, skeptical to speak, "My mother..." August said quietly, the dark depressing blue returned in his eyes.

"Oh is that so?" She playfully said. She got even closer to him, "You're lying!" She laughed. August's eyes widened, and darted his head to the over sized child. She continued, "It's true Katrina Rogers is smart enough to design it, but the one who figured out the functions of the IS's build and made the core," she paused and grinned at the boy, "was you."

August's eye were as wide as they could possibly go, _How could she possibly know!?_ He thought, _It's impossible!_

"Oh!" She shouted, "And I know the whole Gospel incident was the work of the United States military and your mother, too, but Israel took the beat down for you guys!"

"We didn't share that information with anyone else!" August couldn't handle this sudden confession, "How'd you-"

"Know?" she cut him off again, "Child's play, I'm a genius! Nothing to it!"

August felt defeated, even though he thought he could ignore them, he remembered that scars don't heal. A damp feeling ran down his warm face, and then quickly whipping that feeling away like it wasn't big enough to make an impact.

"I have to say though," Tabane continued looking at the IS's stats, not noticing the scene in front of her, "you managed to make a pretty powerful core," she then sighed, "But you damaged the left wing dramatically WHOA! What happened there!"

"L-lightning…" August tried to calm himself down, but he was still worked up like a little child again, trembling because of this woman know as Tabane Shinonono.

Tabane looked up and smiled, "I see," she sighed then shook the glove in front of August nose, causing him to get a whiff of damp cloth running up his nostrils, "I'll fix this for you and won't tell anyone about the things we talked about!"

"What's in it for you?" August questioned, feeling the deal need to be balanced.

"I get to learn more about this little cutie!" She hugged the IS then stuck it one of her pockets, "SEE YA LATER!" She opened the sliding window, a fresh warm breeze following behind it, "Oh!" She suddenly stopped turning her head towards the shocked and confused student, "You can't keep that hidden from them long, expectaly that roommate of yours! Tootaloo!" She waved her goodbyes and then leaped out the window.

August was once again left alone in the dark, empty room, fearing the disaster that had just happened and the one that is on it's way. A knock then appeared on the door, startling the red haired American into a greater amount of shock. The door opened to reveal Ichika warily carrying two trays of food.

"August? I brought lunch for you. Thought you might be hungry." Ichika's voice was joyful, but his face suddenly changed to a concerning look all because of August's state, "You alright?"

"Yeah, peachy," his attention was out the window.

A high strung voice came from behind Ichika, "Ichika are you forgetting about us!?"

"Oh sorry, Cecilia!" Ichika said, almost dropping the trays in his hands, "I hope you don't mind, but, some people wanted to join us for lunch!"

A group of girls started to walk in, somewhere familiar to August and some not. First to walk in was a light blond, hair flowing all the way down her back, her uniform was longer than the others but not drastically. Her eye were the same deep blue as August's, but were much more animated than his. She walked to August in grace, "I am Cecilia Alcott! England's Representative Contender! It's a pleasure to meet you August!" she reached out her hand to him.

"Likewise," he shook her hand.

"Alright move aside, English Muffin!" Following her was a smaller girl with light oak pigtails up in yellow bows, her eyes were like emeralds sparking in a cave and her smile was very childish, but confident. She got up close to August, "Hi! I'm Lingyin Huang! But you can call me Ling!"

"Nice to meet you, Ling," he returned with a warm smile causing Ling to blush unintentionally.

By then, two familiar faces walked in, "Bonjour, again, August," Charlotte walked in, smiling as usual with her warm violet eyes.

"Bonjour Charlotte, Ça va?"

"Bien." Charlotte smiled at him surprised to find out he knows her native language making, this making August smile as well.

Then Laura walked up to him, putting a threatening hand on his shoulder, causing August to shutter, "Guten tag, August Rogers." Laura said still holding that cold looking vanity.

August laughed nervously, "You can just call me August, Luara…" She gave a slight nod and continued next to Charlotte.

Lastly, a tall girl walked up towards him, a fire gleaming in her eyes, like a tiger ready to pounce at anything in sight.

"Ah, August. This is Houki Shinonono, the best Kendo fighter in the world," Ichika gave a small, but a kind introductory.

"Shinonono!?" August said with fright, almost tripping over the sheets and taking a fall.

"Oh come on… She's not that intimidating…" Ichika said trying to calm down the terrorized soul.

Houki then added herself into the conversation, brushing aside Ichika's comment, "No, it's not me he's intimidated by…" she sighed then looked directly at August with worried eyes, "My sister came to visit you, didn't she?"

August just looked away with regret in his eyes, ashamed to be afraid of a giant child like that, "Yes… We… talked," He sighed with remorse.

"No wonder why you're paler than you were," Ichika was in deep thought after this discovery, "Tabane can be a handful-" Ichika then paused as he opened his eye in shock, "August," He was panicked, "What happened to you're IS?!"

August sighed once more, "A deal…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Unexpected Truth

"My sister is diabolical..." Houki said clutching her forehead in disappointment.

"But why does she want your IS?" Cecilia asked.

"She wants to 'play' with it," August sighed, shifting in place, almost spilling his food in the sheets and waiting for them to stop asking questions so frequently.

"But why would she bring it back to you?" Charlotte asked, worried about his next action.

"I don't know..." He replied turning his head back to the window, disappointment reaching his eyes.

"Private?" Laura then said out of the blue, causing August to give a reaction towards it.

"Huh?"

"Corprileal?" She continued questioning at random, looking at August with intensity. As was August towards her.

"Nein, Lieutenant."

August eyes sharpened even more towards the German girl, but then only sighed, "You know I'm getting tired of people figuring out that. How's you know?"

"You're eyes vhen Charlotte and I first met you. You acted feeble and awkward, but your eyes zaid zomething different."

August chuckled, "Should have expected this from a German." August's laugh turned into a grumble faster than a hummingbird flapping its wings

Everyone else, though, was confused about what had just happened, all staring at August and Laura dazed and confused.

"Uh...What just happened?" Ichika started, gesturing August, but he hesitated.

Laura, finally, was the one who answered, "He's in ze American Army, a lieutenant to be exact."

August glared at Laura, sparks flying between them.

"Why would you keep this from us?" Ichika said sternly.

August then turned his head towards his roommate looking directly in his eyes, "What would you do in my situation right now?" his fist was clenched, "A child soldier sworn to keep secrecy since the Freedom Flyer was created. A secret plan for military use." One of his hands covered his eyes, "That idiot general sought out an advantage for war, and the one who could use that advantage... was me..." He then lied down, causing the tray to move but not fall over. He then sighed in defeat, "That's not even half of it."

"Americans are idiots, aren't they," Cecilia said bluntly, putting a hand on August's shoulder, August said nothing. Everyone stared at her coldly, catching her in a cold sweat, "Oh but not you, August!" She hesitated, then realized, "But if you didn't want to be here or at your home, then how'd you end up here?"

"I'm guessing you haven't seen the news then," August said, dead inside.

Ichika was tapped his foot trying to remember anything her saw this week and then turned toward August with widened eyes, "Lieutenant A. Rogers, son of General J. Rogers, gone missing," he turned more serious, "signs of a kidnapping."

Everyone was in shock, silent for what they just heard.

"But I managed to get away," August continued sulking, "and ended up here."

Ichika got closer to August, "Didn't you say you were going to meet someone."

"I never said that was a lie," August started strongly at Ichika, "I came here, but was followed."

"By the kidnappers!?" Ling said absolutely concerned, yet ecstatic about what was going to happen next.

"That's what I'm assuming..." August said clutching his forehead once more.

"Are you alright, August?" Charlotte asked still worries about her new friend.

"I'm fine I just... Ugh!" August now had both hands firmly tight on his head. A blood curdling pain struck in August's head. Everybody was still, quiet in terror at the sight upon them. The only one who kept composure was Ichika, "Everyone stop it. Can't you see the August is in pain," he walked next to the bed August was resting, but then stop suddenly. August was now laying down with his right arm over his eyes, then a tear trickled down the side of his face, sheer pressure and stress coming from these questions had got to him.

"August!" Ichika exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to jump, including August, "What's wrong?"

August returned with a weak smile, "Nothing," he rubbed his eye, "It's just an involuntary reflex."

"I pretty sure that was crying," Houki said bluntly, now walking towards the shaken soldier, "Spit it out."

August and Ichika exchanged looks of confusion causing them to both say, "What?"

Houki then grabs the shirt August was wearing with force, "I mean who were you going to meet?" Houki moved closer to August face and started directly to is ocean blue eyes.

August, now blushing, started to get discombobulated, "Why do you need to know?"

"Was it my sister so she could look at your IS, or are you here as a spy and this is just a lie for your cover!"

August was flustered and stuck in a corner by this high strung high school girl. Ichika started to move and restrain Houki from using force on August to retrieve answers, but was stopped by August's shaking arm, signaling him that it's alright.

Houki looked impatient, "Just tell us who you were going to me."

August looking away from Houki, sighed deeply, "My mother."

Houki, now shocked, let go of August shirt and dropped him back down on the bed.

August's head was bowed down, "I came to see her because it was her birthday and she was here…" He started breathing heavily.

Houki then asked a question, "Then why didn't you just call her instead of risking getting yourself kidnapped?"

August looked up with a determined visaged, tears streaking down his face, "Because she's dead!" The room went silent. August's eyes widened and his cheeks turned to a brightly colored red, the rustling of the sheet covers fill the room, hiding his current state.

Charlotte was the first to speak, trying to comfort him, "En aucune façon! You poor zing!"

There was no answer from the bundled up August. Just silence.

"I think we should go," Houki said with melancholy tone, regretting her past actions. She left followed by the rest of the girls leaving Ichika and August alone.

"August," he started to reach for the covers, but then pulled back and gave a joyful tone, trying to cheer his new friend up, "If you need anything just let me know," Then gave a warm smile, "We're in this together."

Under the sheets, August was still red and teary eyed, but he gave another small smile after hearing those harmless words.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Man vs Machine

Ichika came back from his afternoon classes, again, carrying two trays of food and holding a napkins in his mouth. Gross yet effective. On top of his head, however, was the now freshly dried clothes, which consisted of a dark fluorescent purple hoodie and black jeans. Also underneath the jeans were the same white based, black, and red male uniform underneath it. He stumbles to try and balance everything, but manages to make it into his room. He then stops at the door, groaning in frustration at the two trays and then repeatedly knocking the door with his left foot. Spiting the napkins on the tray, he managed to say, "August, I brought dinner!" No response. He sighs, "I guess you're still sleeping," he then puts the tray of warm food on the ground, opening the door with his right hand and continue into the room with the warmness of food back into his right hand.

It was pitch dark in the room. The lights had been switched off and the curtains had been shut for his guest's well being. Ichika placed the supplies down on the desk across from August's resting place. He stumbled over to the light switch, so he could eat his dinner in the light. _Click_. Light had arrived in the room, giving Ichika ease about eating his food safely, but that all ended when he turned around. His eyes widened as he looked in August's bed. The sheet were still full of something laying in them. Ichika walked over to them, tossing the sheets forcefully aside to reveal what he has noticed. August was gone and in his place were pillows from the other bed.

"Are you kidding me! He won't make it out there!" Ichika yelled in a fit of rage, and he rushed out of the room to find the missing american.

"Hey, did you guys hear! The American is walking around the school!" A girl started gossiping to her friends in the dining hall.

"Really? I heard he was sick," Another one gossiped.

"They're both idiots," Houki said from another table, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, he must be very restless," Charlotte said with a worried smile, "Besides he shouldn't be locked in that room forever."

"Vell, he still has a high fever, it's very important to get one's stamina vack as quickly as possible," Laura pointed out.

"I hope he's okay," Charlotte sighed in worry.

The doors then burst open in the cafeteria, followed by a loud yell from one of the students, "I saw the American go down to an IS training arena!"

There were blank stares from the table Houki, Charlotte and the other three girls were sitting at.

"WHAT?!"

"Ugh! These are all useless! There are no guns or lasers in this thing!" August threw his arms in the air in a fit of rage, then slapping them down on his forehead like he had given up, "Well, I shouldn't have expected much from a training unit."

ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!

"Oh no…" August groaned.

THE AMERICAN IS LOOSE ON THE TRAINING GROUNDS! I REPEAT: THE AMERICAN IS LOOSE ON THE TRAINING GROUNDS!

"Don't send the personal IS users. Don't send the personal IS users! DON'T SEND THE PERSONAL I.S. USERS!"

ALL STUDENT PERSONNEL I.S. USERS ARE PERMITTED TO RETRIEVE HIM FROM THE TRAINING GROUNDS AND BRING HIM BACK TO HIS ROOM.

"WHY!" He yelled in frustration. He started climbing into the training IS unit, typing in random codes, "Let's see if this can hold them off," he mention as he started messing with the code. He pressed a button that said "Battle" on the IS switching it from a normal training unit to a battle IS. "And last but not least," he messed with the coding inside, again, adding another crucial element to his plan.

"He's not in the second training field," Ling said gliding about the arena in her IS.

Houki answered back to her, "Ugh. Then he must be in the third one," She stopped and then transmitted Ichika and a light blue haired girl with dark blood red eyes, "Ichika. Tatenashi. Check out the third arena, he must be there."

"Whoa, who let you give orders, Miss Shinonono," Tatenashi jokingly replied, giggling a bit.

Houki, now irritated, said, "Just do it! you two are the closest to it anyway."

"Roger," Ichika said seriously focus at the task at hand.

Both Tatenashi and Ichika rush over to the third arena where the August was supposedly supposed to be. Ichika took notice to a shadowy figure on the field in the shape of a training unit, but standing perfectly still.

"Hey is that him?" Ichika said, point towards the figure.

"Let's go down and find out," Tatenashi said, then add mischievously, "Hey. How about whoever grabs him first gets to live with him."

"What!" Ichika responded discombobulated.

She giggle in response, "Ready, set, go!" She already started swooping down to the figure leaving Ichika behind, yelling from below with laughter following it, "He's already mine at this point!"

Ichika hesitated, but then rushed to catch up with Tatenashi's IS, which was clearly faster than his, "That's not how it works, Tatenashi-san!"

Tatenashi, without a doubt in her mind that she was the winner, landed swiftly next to the unit, "Alright, August Rogers, it's time to come back with us and stop it with the fuss, by order of the Student Council President!" She went to grab the Training unit's left arm to, but it pulled it away before she could do anything with it, "Oh, Com'on! The school isn't that bad once you get to know it better," she went near it again, but it retaliated with pulling out the katana like sword and went into a battling stance.

"Bring it on, Russian Representative!" August yelled from the unit's transmission then attacking with a swing of the metal sword from above only to be blocked by the long silver spear that Tatenashi's IS was holding.

"Someone has been doing some research, I see," She replied with a smirk, "Then you probably know that you can't beat Mysterious Lady with that training dummy!"

"That's the point!" August replied, breaking away from Mysterious Lady's block.

Tatenashi then stopped in her tracks realizing what August had just said, "The point?" Ichika then caught up landing next to Mysterious Lady.

"Tatenashi. What's happening?" He asked wonder what he missed.

"Something isn't right," she replied to him. The training unit then swung another strike, this time from the side, at Mysterious Lady. Again, Tatenashi blocked the attack with her spear, but this time Tatenashi got a better look at the unit. She gave an audible gasp then broke away from the unit, grabbing Ichika's back in the process.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Ichika yelled in confusion.

"He's not in the IS!" Tatenashi blurted out in response.

"Bravo, Prez," August said from the transmission, "You figured it out, well, not completely. You're just missing one factor. Me."

Tatenashi cringed at the thought that this american had outsmarted her, but then recovered back into a mischievous smirk "Where are you then?" She started looking around, but August was nowhere to be seen.

"August!" Ichika yelled out for his roommate. Silence was the only answer given to Ichika, "Alright, I'm getting worried," his expression began to shift to be more worried after the silence continued to grow.

But then there was a small sound of footsteps coming closer to Ichika and Tatenashi. And with that, they both turn around in a heartbeat, only for their eyes to widen. August was running towards both Tatenashi and Ichika at full sprint. This caused Ichika to hesitate immediately, not knowing what to do. Tatenashi, however, was already ready to retrieve the boy that was foolishly charging both IS's. Still running towards Mysterious Lady, August then slid underneath the IS, avoiding Tatenashi's attempt of grabbing him by the shirt, immediately getting up, and jumping on the back of Tatenashi.

*"DA DADADA DA DADA DADA DA DA DA!" August sung as he reached his goal, getting on a personal IS unit.

"Oh! So, that how you want to play, huh?" Tatenashi said as she took to the skies.

 ***Presidential theme, by the way.**

"Oh no!" August exclaimed as she continued to rise, clinging on to her tighter as they got higher, "I should have considered this happening!"

She smirked once again, then went into a childish laugh, "Oh ho! You should have considered it, alright," Tatenashi started spinning around violently trying to shake this boy off her back, but August was reluctant to let go, he had a plan and he wasn't giving up on it just yet. August started feeling around for a weak point on the IS, the location of the core, and trying to press it gently while still holding on for dear life. It was no good. He couldn't manage to switch the IS back to standby mode. August then gasped in pain. His cheeks heated up again. Not only that, but he started to feel weak and dizzy, as well. He didn't know if it was from this rapid back and forth spinning action Tatenashi was performing, or his feverish condition that had started acting up again. In all the confusion, he finally let go.

Now falling, August was in no position to say or do anything in this predicament. All he could do was wait for the sudden stop that was coming for him. He began losing consciousness as he came closer and closer to the cold surface below, he could only manage to make out faint words from underneath him, "Augu-d on! I go-u!"

And with that, a little voice from August came out, "I-Ichika…?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His Façad

August awoke calmly. He opened his eyes ever so slowly with occasional groans accompanying them. The room was dark. Very dark. August moved his shaking hands towards his face. On his forehead was a wet, cool towel to keep his temperature under control, August took it off his head because it had lost it cooling purpose. He also notice that sweat had been running down his face as he went to rub his tired eyes, and that his face was burning more than before. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he came to realize that he was not in the dorm room, but instead he was in a larger, reclinable bed with light blue curtains surrounding it. It was the school's nurse's office. August exhaled loudly, letting gravity plop him back down on his pillow in defeat. Once more, his escape was ruined by these IS Academy students. August felt lost in the confusion he found himself in. _Why must I stay here? Why can't I go home?_ These question stirred in his mind, waiting for the answers he so desired. Then a warm thought crossed his mind, putting those questions to rest. _Ichika?_ These conflicting ideas just strained his head even more.

As he sat there pondering, there was another groan from the other side of the curtains, "August are you awake?" A familiar groggy voice said from behind the curtains, this causing August to jump where he was.  
The curtains then were slowly opened by a slouched over figure rubbing their eyes, as if they had just gotten up. Their hair was all messy from the way they must have been sleeping, they also were wearing a blue T-shirt like the red one August was wearing. It was clear to August who it was now. It was Ichika.

"Glad to see your finally awake," Ichika said with a sleepy smile followed by a yawn, "You've been out for two days now."  
"Two days...?" August had a hard time believing this. His hands were shaking again, but only to be stopped by a warm hand from Ichika.  
"Calm down, nothing's going to happen to you," Ichika replied with a harmless wide grin.  
August's eyes slowly tracked down Ichika's, gazing at them with his soft dark ocean blue eyes, in comfort. But suddenly, August shook his head rapidly letting go of Ichika's hands, "No." He abruptly said, "Stop being so nice to me..." Ichika eyes widened in disbelief, leaving him speechless. August, however, continued, "I should be reprimanded for my actions. I've been a burden to you," he turned away from Ichika in shame, "I disobeyed..."  
Ichika's eyes sharpened, "You're right," Ichika then sat down on the bed, and turned towards August, who had already closed his eyes preparing for the worst. Ichika came in closer to August, who was not paying attention, reaching his hand towards him. But instead of anything harmful, August felt a warm feeling around him, "And I forgive your rash decisions and, most importantly, I forgive you," Ichika said softly.  
August's eyes were bloodshot when he opened them, tears running down his face. He was clutching Ichika's shirt with great intensity, afraid to let go of this warmth that felt almost to good to be true.

After August calmed down, he slowly let go of Ichika, Ichika did the same, giving August a big smile once again. August wiped his eyes and returned a weak smile and laughed, "I'm such a mess."

Ichika laughed as well, "Well you've been through a lot. Oh wait," he stopped and then turned his head towards the clock next to August's bed, his eyes widened as he scatter off the bed, wildly getting his school uniform out, "Classes are about to start! Ouch!" He bumped into the dresser next to his bed. It was still dark inside the room.

"Turn the lights on, you goof." August exclaimed with a bland expression.

"Right…" Ichika sigh with embarrassment.

With another stumble, Ichika turned the lights on. August raised his arms quickly, shielding his eyes from the bright lights above. As his eyes adjusted, he glanced over to the clock. 7:53 AM Sunday, October 6th is what the clock read. August then slapped his head in disappointment at Ichika's lack of attention to detail, then he started snickering softly.  
"What's so funny?" Ichika asked, curiously.

"Did you happen to catch today's date?"

Ichika then to another look at the clock with his white shirt half button, then started to get embarrassed once more, "Oh… It's the weekend. Silly me," he laughed weakly at his own mistake.

August was still lightly laughing at him and asked to himself, "So this is how normal teenagers are?"

"What was that?" Ichika asked.

"Oh nothing! Just, uh," August struggled to grab the right words, but then it hit him, "wanted to know what you did on the weekends?"

"What I do?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I really don't do much," Ichika pondered and then his face lightened up, "Why don't we go into town!"

"What?" August questioned Ichika, "We?"

"Yeah! Come on! It'll be fun!" Ichika then tossed clothes that were familiar to August, "Those are yours by the way. A hoodie and jeans just for you," He then picked up another set of clothes, "And this is your school uniform."

"My uniform?"

Ichika nervously laughed, "Yeah you kinda got enrolled in the school because you're a strange case," he sighed, "Like me…"

August gave Ichika a disdainful look, signaling his irritation of being put into a school without negotiating it. But what could he do? He was still considered a child. Even if he was a lieutenant, he had no power at this school. No student did.

August just sighed, grabbing the uniform out of Ichika's hands out of frustration, "Fine, but we better have fun today," he smiled.

Ichika was surprised, "You're very lively for a guy with a high fever."

"I'm used to it," he sighed, "life is too important to waste it being sick, isn't it?" August questioned weakly.

Ichika noticed his change of voice, "You don't seem to sure of yourself," Ichika shook his head and ignored it, "Nevermind. You're probably just out of it because of all the crazy stuff that's happened to you in the past couple of days." Ichika stood up fast, "Anyways, I'll go put more appropriate clothes to go out today," he walked out of the room, quickly leaving August, once again, alone by himself. August sighed and looked at the clothes in front of him. He softly smiled. He quickly picked up his own clothes only to hear something drop on the floor. He quickly looked down, and his eyes to widen with excitement. It was his IS. He picked up the glove, franticly trying to put it on but something obstructed him from the inside. There was a small piece of paper folded inside. August, now nervous about this small suspicious piece of paper, took it out and opened it slowly. He began to read it:

 _Hello my American Genius!_

 _Your IS's core is the most beautiful thing I've seen since I've created one. Not to brag and all but I was the first to do it. Ahem. ANYYYYYYYYWAYYYYY! I'd like to give you your newly upgraded IS! Don't worry I didn't change any of the features you made to it, I just made it a tinsey bit faster and more fluent with its movements (not that is wasn't already fast and fluent, but it's easier to use now.) Plus I looked a little bit into your stats from your little trinket you have there and I had no idea that you were to that caliber! That's not all that's up to caliber, now is it? OH I can see the embarrassment on your face now. Oh good times…_

 _Welp gotta get to more work done,_

 _Toodles!_

August was sweating intensely now after reading that note. His face all red from the small piece of paper he had in his trembling hands, "I'm gonna kill her!" he suddenly blurted out. Another note fell out of the glove. August awkwardly picked it up and opened it.

 _P.S. Don't try to kill me, it's going to be physically impossible if you try. So fiesty._

August tore the paper into itty bitty shreds and continued to put his clothes on to meet Ichika for the activities that they had planned for that afternoon.

Ichika patiently waited outside the school for August, so that they could go out and explore the town. August ran out of the school panting as he stopped in front of Ichika. He was gasping in the air around him intensely. Ichika noticed his appearance, "What happened?" He asked.

August, exhausted and trying to catch his breath, finally answered, "Girls… cornered me… ran away…" August grabbed Ichika's arm, pulling him along quickly, "Let's go… before they find us out here…" he was still gasping.

"Hey not so fast," he stopped causing August to fall a bit backwards, "You shouldn't work yourself so hard."

"I'm fine," he sighed and continued to move forward, "It's not the first time..."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Ichika analysed his choice of words, but brushed it off instead, "If you're fine, you're fine, I guess."

August sighed, "Where are we going anyways?"

Ichika laughed nervously, "I don't know exactly," he then smiled, "but I do have a couple of places in mind."

"Hey you have a better idea than me," August said with his hands behind his head.

They both walked onto the the monorail which travels into the city. Only a couple of other student were on, causing August to drag down the hat he was wearing to cover his face. Ichika took notice to August, but did not stop him.

August looked out the window, "What's it like?"  
Ichika was still was keeping an eye on him, "Pardon?"

August looked at Ichika's reflection in the window, "Being in a high school…"

"It's okay I guess, I mean it's not your normal high school," He laughed nervously again, "All though being the only boy is a little problematic."

August laughed at that, "I know that feeling."

Ichika looked at August blankly, but then smiled, "Right."

"Ichika?" August called for him, "Do you think our era of peace might come to an end?"

Ichika's eyes darted to him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what if the IS will be used for different things than silly competitions…." He pauses, "like war?"

Ichika became a little heated, "Why would you said that?"

"Nevermind it was a stupid question…." August looked towards the window again, "Plus I don't want to cause any problems here."

"It's a little late for that."

August laughed, "I suppose you're right."

The monorail smoothly docked into the town's station. After all the girls rushed out of the cart, Ichika and August slowly walked out behind them.

"Alright now that we're here, why don't we get something to eat," Ichika put his hand on August's shoulder.

August hesitated a bit, "I'm not that hungry," after he said that his stomach start to growl. He started to blush, "You chose now to betray me, Stomach!"

Ichika laughed, "Well you haven't eaten anything in a couple of days now, have you?"

August nodded in agreement, "Not going to lie, I can really go for some breakfast right about now."

Ichika pointed down the road, "There's a café not to far away. We could go there."

"Sure," August smiled.

"Hello Ichika! Hello August!" A familiar voice from behind them called out, causing the two boys to turn around. It was Charlotte and Laura walking from the monorail, "What a coincidence," Charlotte said pleased.

August was surprised, "Did you come out to eat, too?"

Charlotte responded, "Yes, Laura and I decided-"

"Ve came to follow you two," Laura said bluntly.

"Way to ve subtle…" Charlotte said, grabbing her head in defeat.

August jumped back from the group, "SPIES?!"

Ichika gave weak smile, "No they just wanted to know where we were going."

August realized what he was doing and then went back to his original position, "Sorry, I might still be a little on edge…"

"Well, you seem to be feeling better," Charlotte said.

"Yep, fit as a fiddle!" August laughed that awkward moment off. Ichika stared at August giving a concerned look.

"What is it, Bride?" Laura asked Ichika.

He shook his head, "It's nothing," and then smiled at August and Charlotte laughing, "Everything's fine."

They all walked and entered the café name Café Fleur. They all sat at a booth near the window looking over parts of the city. Ichika, looking nervous, was across from Laura, while Charlotte, smiling, was across from a hesitant August. There was an awkward silence between all of them, until a waitress, in uniform, broke through the quiet.

"Hello and welcome to Café Fleur, I'll be your waiter today! What can I getcha?" She said with a smile.

August glanced at the menu, "I'll take a latte with extra cream and sugar, a cheese omelet with toast, bacon, and sausage on the side," he thought some more, "Aaaaaand a milkshake after all that, please!" he was smiling, but then noticed the shocked faces around him, "What?"

"T-thats a lot to eat. Are you sure you want all that? Hell, I don't even know if we can afford that?" Ichika questioned.

"Oh!" August started pulled out something from his sweatshirt pocket. It was a wallet, "I should have told you this earlier, I have a platinum card."

The all jumped again, "WHAT?!"

"How did you get that?" Charlotte asked.

"You'd be surprised being the General's only child and all."

"Oh those won't work here…" Ichika said and silence grew between them once more.

"Oh…" August said defeated, "Well I can just work for it then!" He stood up towards the waitress, "How much did that cost!"

"Uh about 6,300 yen."

"That's around 55 dollars." August said, "Alright," he grabbed the waitress's shoulders, "What should I do?"

She grabbed August's hand, "Follow me," she then winked, "I've got the thing just for you," They rushed out of the dining area.

Ichika lowered his head from that ridiculous outburst, "He keeps getting into these sorts of situations one after the other…"

Laura laughed a little bit, "He doesn't realize that I can just pay for everyone, does he?"

"You're evil," Ichika gave a disgusted look towards Laura.

"You knew this would happen didn't you?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep."

They could hear talking coming from the back, "Wait… I have to wear this?!"

"Well you said you were up to anything."

"But this!? It's too embarrassing!"

"But it'll look cute on you!"

"I'm a boy…"

"OH!? You are!? I'm so sorry! Let me get you something else…"

Ichika laughed nervously, "They thought he was a girl…"

"Vell like it or not, he does look like one," Laura said bluntly, again.

"Now that you mention it he does look feminine like," Charlotte intervened, "I mean he could-"

"That's highly unlikely," Ichika interrupted her thought, "He was willing to take his shirt off right in front of me, even if he did have bandages on."

"No girlish figure?" Charlotte asked, curiously.

"Nope. Flat as can be," he took a sip of his water.

"Besides he would have done something girlish already if he was," Laura mentioned.

Charlotte got steamed, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You tried," Laura said now taking a sip of her water.

"Well I made it longer then I thought…" she said back.

A voice came from behind the counter where August was taken away to, "Now go out there and wait some tables!"

"Okay…"

August then walked out of the backroom. He was wearing a butler's uniform. He had no jacket, but his buttoned down shirt was covered a mocha colored vest that had a matching pair of pants to go along with it. His hair was tied back so it was not in the way of his view, and upon his face were a pair of glasses just for show. He slowly walked over there where the other's were and said, "Good morning Misour and Mademoiselles, I'm August K. Rogers and I'll will be co-serving you with the other fine waitress over there at the counter," the waitress blushed from embarrassment while he bowed, "I hope this will not trouble you?"

Ichika was trying not to laugh, "N-nope, not at all."

Charlotte gave him a scolding look, causing Ichika to stop snickering and then smiled towards a slightly embarrassed August, "It will not be a vurden at all, August," She winked at him, "Just make sure you do you best."

August then nodded with confidence, "Will do, Mademoiselle," and then winked back. He then strolled back to the counter. He occasionally got favorable glances by some of the girls in the café which caused him to hide his face by looking forward.

"Alright let's get started," August said with his thumbs up.

Just then the doors of the café burst open with such force it could have knocked over some of the empty chairs and tables. Everyone in the café went silent. nothing could be heard but the heartbeats of those caught by shock. Everyone was wide eyed looking at the door, but August's eyes were like sharp blades, unfazed by the sight before him. Two men walked in. The were the size of two fully grown gorillas, they could barely fit through the doors, but still managed to walk through anyhow. In between these gorillas was medium sized man who still looked like he could hold his own, but the way he was dressed said otherwise. He wore a tweed jacket with matching pants to go with it, underneath his jacket, laid a dark purple shirt with it's collar popped up. His hair was slicked back by hair gel which made his black hair shine more than it should. What August thought was most annoying was the man's stupid smug grin plastered upon his face like he thought he owned the place. They walked over to the booth next to where Ichika, Charlotte, and Laura were sitting. August flinched a bit as he saw them sit down. Ichika was staring them down but tried not piss the man's lackeys by doing so.

The man plopped down in the booth, "Waiter," he pointed towards August, "bring me an espresso with little foam in it," he smiled, "and if you mess it up you're going to need a new pair of glasses."

August walked over to the espresso machine, "Would you like sugar with that or no, Misour?"

"What do I look like a girl? No I don't want any sugar you idiot!" He slammed his fist on the table, scaring some of the girls near by.

August flinched once more while pouring the coffee, but remained calm, "Certainly, sir," he finished pouring and walked over to the swaggering male.

"I'm glad you agree," the man said, "I'm the son a big time scientist who helped create one of the first IS units, Yuri Yukimoto," he smirked once more, "and you best not mess with me."

August then smirked back, "Is that so?" He dropped the cup onto Yuri's lap, causing him to yell in pain. August just stood there now with a displeased look on him, "Because I think your just a fool looking for attention."

"Y-you," Yuri's legs were shaking in pain, "YOU DARE HARM ME!?" He then snapped his fingers, this causing his brutes to rush towards August with fully charged punches, but instead of August running away he charged them as well.

Ichika stood up in shock, "August what are you doing!?" He was about to go in after him, but only to be stopped by Laura.

"He's going to ve alright," she smiled, "Ve are about to see vut this mercenary can do."

"You're dead meat, pretty boy," one of the brutes said ready to punch August. Right as he was about to punch, August quickly ran under the brute's arm and then lodged his fist right into the giant's throat. The brute just gagged and then fell over, unconscious. Everyone in the room went quiet again. With, again, only the sound of heartbeats to be heard. But the one beating the fastest was August's. Instead of shock or angry, it was beating with excitement, "One," August said breathing normally.

Ichika and Charlotte's eyes were wide, "One punch!?" Ichika said to himself.

The other gorilla started charging August, "Why you!?" August just stood there and then positioned himself in a defensive stance. The brute went to grab August, but August dogged it and then grabbed his arm tp used his force against him by flipping the brute onto Yuri's table. Now with the other lackey winded, August said, "Two," still not breaking a sweat. He then turned and walked towards Yuri, causing Yuri to shake in his leather shoes.

"Stop right there, demon!" Yuri yelled, then rummaged through his inside jacket pocket for something. August's eyes widened, making him stop walking forward.

"Everybody get down!" August yelled, and everybody did what he said.

Yuri then pulled out a small pistol and aimed it towards August, "This'll show you! If anybody moves or tries to stop me, say good bye to this devil!"

"August!" Charlotte yelled.

August then smiled a confident smile, "It's alright Charlotte. I'll be fine," He then looked at Yuri, "Now, before you point a gun toward someone," he was still smiling, his eye were filled with blood lust, "You have to be positive you have the guts to pull the trigger," August started walking towards him.

Yuri was now furious, "DON'T MOVE! I'm warning you, you demon!"

 _Click._ _Bang._ The gun was fired. August stopped moving. His glasses fell to the cold floors and managed to crack. Blood was dripping and landing heavily on the floor. Ichika's hand turned into a tense fist. His eyes were bloodshot with anger. But with a turn of the head, he stared at August with wide eyes. August was moving towards Yuri without hesitation, his cheek was bleeding where the bullet grazed him. Hearts were beating once again. Every step August took, the faster Yuri's went.

"I told you, you shouldn't shoot a bullet if you don't have the guts," August was still smiling, "You only had one bullet in there, didn't you?"

"How did you-" Yuri stumbled on his words.

"The smell of gunpowder in the pistol was significantly smaller than a fully loaded gun," August got close to Yuri's face, fire still burning in August's eyes, "I'm might be a military dog, but it does come in handy sometimes."

Yuri grabbed August's vest, but then his eyes widened as he tightened his grip, "You're-" he was stopped by a hearty slap from a steamed August.

After Yuri let go, August dusted off the vest and then shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm letting you off easy, but, if I ever find you in here again," his smile turned dark and his eyes sharpened as he whispered to him, "Let's just say I know people who can make you disappear."

Yuri scattered to his feet shaking the lackey who was still recovering from being tossed, "Grab your friend and let's get out of here!" The brute did what he was told and they ran out leaving Yuri to yell, "I'll have the last laugh yet, Strawberry!"

August then fell to his knees to the sound of clapping around him. He was breathing heavily know, "No, no… No need for that…" He laughed touching his cheek, "Wow that was close."

Charlotte rush over to hug him, "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She held her hand to his forehead, "Menteur, you said you were as fit as a fiddle," she bopped him on the head with the menu she was clutching in her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't want anyone to worry."

Ichika intruded sounding irritated, "Well it's a little late for that!" He then picked August up to his feet, "Besides, I think you had everything under control where I was standing," he winked at August.

August then walked over to the glasses that fell on the floor and picked them up carefully. He continued to walk towards the waitress, "Sorry about the ruckus… and the broken glasses."

"No it's alright, you stood up to Yuri, and we're grateful for that. He's been coming here more frequently since he's been selected for the IS research program, but he only got the job because his mother was one of the higher ups in the research department," she sighed, "He's been a nuisance ever since. Bringing those thugs in and sometimes trashing the place when he doesn't get what he wants. I never thought he would bring a gun into the café, that's going too far."

August smiled, "Well, now he'll think twice before coming in here again," he then looked towards her with desperate eyes, "I should get back to work."

The waitress grabbed his arm, "I think you've earned your pay and even your friend's pay at this point."

August's eyes lit up, "Thank you!" He bowed and then handed her the glasses.

"You can keep the outfit, we don't really need it."

"Thanks?"

Charlotte came up behind August and turned him around, "Before we célébrer, I think we should clean up that bullet wound, not to mention you're fever…"

"That's right," Ichika intervened, "You need to rest, but you also need to eat, so well go back to the Academy after we eat."

"Roger!" August said smiling.

"So, a red haired stranger made a mockery of you're pathetic ass?" A voice said behind a screen.

"Y-yes, Supervisor," Yuri said aggravated, "But this stranger was not normal, they had military combat!

"Is that so?" the voice said interested, "And what was this strangers name, Yuri?"

"I believe their name was August, Supervisor," he moved up closer to them, "That's not all though," he whisper something in their ear.

The Supervisor's eyes widened, "Really?" they then laughed, "This is perfect, they're probably the one we've been looking for!" They grit their teeth, "Katrina's precious child is the one who can create what we've been envisioning since the the IS was created!" They calmed down, "Good work Yukimoto, I will contacted you when I need you again, you may leave." As Yuri walked out, the Supervisor spoke, "Now we will have the power we so desire, Katrina and Tabane, mark my words."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

More in Common

"Ugh!" August was fidgeting, "It still hurts…"

"I'm sure it does, but if you stop moving, it will hurt less," Charlotte said smiling softly at August's pouting face.

They were all back at the academy, in Ichika and August's room. The sun was slowly going down as it flees from through their window. August was back in his regular clothes. His hair was still held up so Charlotte could apply first aid on him.

"You're still are burning up…" Charlotte said sounding worried, "It's not health to over exert yourself."

August cringed holding his chest and breathed heavily, "Sorry… again, but somebody needed to do something," he clutch his chest tighter, "Grrrrk!" August's breath became scattered, "Nevermind, you're right," he managed to force out a grin, but then coughed roughly. Charlotte was trying not worried more about August's condition and focuses on bandaging his face.

"Dude, it's you're a demon," Ichika said jokingly, but obviously concerned, "But you're still human, you should take care of yourself better. You're going to worry the crap out of the people who care about you."

"Like you," August said, looking at his IS trying not to make eye contact with anyone around him, "Why must you desire to protect those that come into your path?"

Ichika was thrown off by that question, "Where'd that come from?"

"Don't think I didn't notice, I'm not oblivious about these things," August said still not looking at anything but his IS, "It just your nature to protect those who are in your life, like some noble knight."

"And what about you?" Ichika asked in return, "That stunt there proved you would do the same for complete strangers like you're a hero or something."

August stayed in a hesitant state after hearing that, "I just… Found his attitude absolutely annoying that's all. It was for self interest, nothing else," August's eyebrow twitched when Ichika said that, he was lying about what he had just said, but no one seemed to to notice.

Ichika, however, found it hard to believe, "Hmm, that's all, huh?" He then waved his finger in disagreement, "You kept twitching when he scared the others around him," He was smiling now, "Isn't that right, Charlotte."

Charlotte was hesitant being put on the spot, "Well… I did notice it a bit…"

August was now stricken with shock and turned his head frantically at both of them, "You guys noticed!" He grabbed his head, "Ugh! I though I kept it under control!" August was now holding his head flustered and frustrated. Charlotte and Ichika then both smiled at eachother and laughed. August was now confused, "What? What is it?"

"Oh, August you're so cute when you're flustered," Charlotte said still giggling.

August blushed after hearing that, now avoiding eye contact with them, again, but this time to hide his embarrassment, "H-Hey…"

"Well it is true," Ichika agreed, trying not to laugh.

August turned as red as his hair, "S-stop it!" His voice got higher, "Don't call me cute!" He stood up fast, crossing his arms, "I don't like it!" he sighed and his voice went softer, "It's embarrassing..."

Ichika then moved closer to August with a mischievous grin, "Hmmm you don't day?"

"Ichika don't…" Charlotte said attempting to stop Ichika, but already accepted the fate that she could not.

"Cute would be an understatement I'd say," he was poking Augusts blushing face, "Adorable is more like it. You're acting as adorable as a girl would if she were to be embarrassed."

August eyes widened. His fist clenched as he let out an irritated tone, "Ichika. Stop it now or you're face is going to be permanently molded into the wall."

Ichika backed away nervously as he sensed August's hostility, "H-hey now, it was just a joke."

"Well I'm not laughing," August said sternly towards Ichika. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and started walking towards the door, "I'm going to take a walk," August then proceeded to make his way out the door. Leaving Charlotte, who is now glaring at Ichika, and Ichika, who was hesitant to speak with the awkward position August put him in, alone in the dorm.

"I messed up…" Ichika said in defeat.

"Yep," Charlotte said sighing.

August was storming down the hallways, trying to cool off from the teasing Ichika gave him. He was taking deep, raspy breaths every time he took a step and continually touched his chest as if something was wrong with it. _Damn it,_ he thought, _why can't I be taken seriously? I hate being treated like a child, not to mention being teased like one!_ He clutched on to his IS as he continued to walk through the halls, _She was the only one who didn't treat me like that. And I thought you would too but apparently I was wrong._ August currently thought about his situation again, _Then again, I wasn't really respected there either… Even after gaining the title 'Lieutenant" and being one of the best to come out of the academy._

August was now shaking his head trying to clear his mind. His breathe was still hesitant and hazey, and now his hand was trembling. _I don't know what to do anymore._ August stopped and looked at where he was. It took him a few seconds to give a displeased look. He was lost. _Crap! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going._ He then turned looked around to see if anyone could help him. But it was a loss. No one was around. _Great._ He grabbed his head in confusion and leaned against a wall close to him. He then he took notice to what was beside him. An open door way that felt warm when August went closer to it. He looked at the plaque beside it. "Bathhouse. Open for males tonight." August looked at it blankly for a solid moment. And then another moment went by.

"Uh…" August was still thinking about what he had just stumbled upon, "Maybe…" He stopped thinking out loud and shook his head in disapprovement, "No, no, no, no, no, no! This is a bad idea," he was now pacing outside the bathhouse. 'What if someone walks in?' he kept mumbling to himself over and over again, until he stopped pacing. He turned towards the doorway, took a deep breath, and walked in dubiously.

Someone walked around the corner on the opposite side of the bathhouse. It was Charlotte who was walking back to her dorm, she sighed, "Ichika can be so dense sometimes, I know he was joking, but it obviously bothers August to be called 'cute'," she thought for a bit more, "For vhat reason, though, I have no clue," she sighed once more, "Que faut-il faire?" _(translation: "What to do?")_ She walked passed the bathhouse and then stops to look at the sign, "Ah it's the men's tonight… Too bad after today I would like to have a nice soak…" she thought for a bit once more until her eyes lit up, "Wait Ichika said he wanted to wait in his room for August to come back and Laura said she saw August walk the other direction," She looked around franticly and smiled happily, "Plus no one's around to notice."

"Hello?" August asked in the emptiness. He knew the sign said "Males Tonight Only" but there could be girls in there at the moment, waiting. He shivered just thinking about it. _Don't worry, no one will come in. You're alone._ He grabbed a towel that was in a pile and walked to the changing area. The towel plopped down on the bench as August stopped at it and slowly took off his hoodie. He cringed heavily as the cloth pulled on the bandages wrapped around him, letting out scattered breathes and quiet whimpers of pain that could almost be identical to a harmed dog. As the hoodie came off, something fell from it's pocket. A shining pendent that dropped towards the surprisingly cold ground, making the smallest clicking noise as it hit it. It somehow grabbed August's attention. It was a locket that was a sparkling gold. Engraved into it was an owl circling another as if they were dancing in his hand. He smiled as he grasped it closer to his chest, "'A bird who is often overlooked for its strength by it's wisdom' That's what you told me long ago," he put it around his neck impatiently, causing it crash onto his bandaged areas, "Ow… that hurt," he was still cringing, then the cringing slowly turned into regrettable sighing, "Oh, Right... The bandages," He just stood there contemplating over them, "Jesus Christ…"

August was now in the bath, his back against one of the fake rocks that have been place in it. His hair was still up so it wouldn't get wet while he rested his harmed body.

"This is nice…" August sighed in peace. He picked up the locket and pushed the button to make a distinct clicking noise only recognizable to August's ears. As it opens, A picture of a woman with the same colored hair has August's, but longer when put up and it glimmered in the sunlight like crimson fire warming his heart, was to be seen. She wore a lab coat over her blouse and casual skinny jeans as she carry a child on her shoulders and another holding her hand on her left side. The one on her shoulders was a small boy with the same colored hair as the woman's, his eyes were shut as he barred a wide grin on his face playing the woman's hair. The other child with red hair, however, was a girl and more timid. She seemed to be hiding behind the woman's leg as she grasped the woman's hand with fear of the unknown. The child's eyes shone like the dark blue ocean to a similar fashion to August's. August's lips moved mouthing the name 'April' as he smiled in sadness, "A name that I should forget," he smiled once more and sighed as he closed the locket slowly, "I think I've been here long enough," as he started getting up, but then rushed back down behind the plaster rock. Trying to stop the whirling water that he stirred around him, he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was a girl! And not just any girl. It was Charlotte!

She entered the bath, "Ah this is nice to be here having it all to myself," she said.

August was struggling silently, _That's what you think!_ He thought. August back into the plastic rock and banged into one of his scars, causing him to make a heavy scattered breath. He covered his mouth quickly, still breathing heavily out of his nose.

Charlotte notice the noise, "Huh?"

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Please just ignore it!_ August was thinking as his breath became faster then his heartbeat.

"Don't tell me somebody had the same idea as me?" She questioned quietly, "Hello?"

August heard the water ripple, and move closer and closer. He broke and said, "Stop!" Charlotte did so and the water stopped shifting. August took a deep breath has his lip quivered, "Please not now, not like this, " he said.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked in curiousity.

"Uh…" August struggle for words as his voice got higher, "A transfer student in-a class 2-2, Isabella Lavella… I'm from-a Italy," he was tripping over his higher pitched words and now over his horrible italian accent. _I am the worst under pressure…_ He disappointedly smacked his head.

"Oui? You're a new student?" August couldn't tell if she was buying it or not. Maybe she was just playing along with whoever she thought she was speaking to.

"Uh… Sí! And uh.. I just-a thought I would take-a dip if in the bath-a-house," he was still shaking his head at his attempt of this horrible act, "You know-a since there was no one-a around and so…"

She continued to listen, "Uh huh?" August heard her get closer, "And if I were to find a pile of clothes around, they wouldn't happen to be August's?"

August snapped, "Don't you dare!" He then covered his mouth realizing he broke character, well, like there even was one.

Charlotte's eye's widened, "August, I knew it was you!"

August was all red because of this french girl on the other side of a palster rock, "Oh that's just mean…" He sighed and then shaked his head, "No! Wait! What are you doing here!"

She hesitated, "W-well, I just though-"

August cut her off, "Yeah, uh huh…" he said unamused still blushing, "Well you thought wrong…"

Charlotte smiled a small smile, "Well you did sound like a girl but not a very good accent," she paused and then said, "You still sound like one."

"Like what?"

"Like a girl."

August stayed silent making the air around them awkward, then he broke through it, "Oops," he laughed it off, "Sorry my mind might have still though "girl", ya know."

"I'm surprised you sounded so close to one," Charlotte said impressed.

"Well…" August was now fiddling with his locket, "My sister and I used to switch places from time to time, where'd I would be her and she would be me," he laughed, "We liked playing tricks on our parents."

"You have a sister?!" Charlotte asked in total shock.

August nodded, "Yes, we were twins so we looked alike, but we couldn't be more different," he choked up a bit, "While I was outgoing and adventurous, she was more shy and mature for her age," He opened the locket, "Our mother loved us equally, but our father tolerated and paid more attention to April," he sighed in pain, "Since she showed more restraint and maturity then I did, he though she could be a great leader and showed more interest in her," August's fist clenched up, "But it was all for his own personal gain."

"What about you?"

August laughed, "What about me? I turned out alright. I managed to become 1st Lieutenant at age 15 and make a friken IS unit and IS core three years prior. I just managed to become more mature I guess…" His words started to sound empty, like something was taken away, "April, however, got jealous of me when I made the core almost almost three years ago, so she tried to test the IS out in it's prototype stage," His breath got more hazy and scarce.

"August…" Charlotte said with a tender touch, "Is everything alright?"

His heartbeat got faster once more, and he tried to clear his head by thinking of something else, "I-I should go…" he moved slowly to the other side, something stopped him from moving another inch to freedom.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable telling this story," Charlotte said looking away in distraught.

August was now blushing intensely, "N-no I chose to tell it, it's not your fault, it's m-mine…" August took a deep breath, "I'm fine."

Charlotte could still hear him breathing heavily, "My father never really liked me either," she blurted out, "I've only seen him once and had about an hour of conversation with him."

August's eye's widened, "Oh… I'm sorry," August looked at the locket again, "Did you at least have a mother…"

"No," she said bluntly, "She died 2 years ago, so my father took me in, but only for IS purposes."

August laughed, "I guess we have more in common than I thought."

Charlotte smiled, "I guess so."

He sighed, "To finish my story," his voice got hazy once more, "April went into the IS late one night just to test it out. Next thing that happened was a loud, ominous crash that woke up the whole place up. The IS was under a pile of rubble when we came in contact with it. And with it, a small motionless arm was covered in blood and broken from the falling rocks above. I stood there motionless while my mother went to dig her out, frantically crying and saying, 'why her!' or 'why not me!' but I just stood there motionless like my now cold sibling, unable to grasp what had just happen to her. April had died that day, and August lived on..."

Charlotte was silent. Her eyes were widened and her hand covering her mouth out of complete shock and horror, "T-that's horrible…"

August looked in her general direction, "I-I'm sorry," He moved slowly towards the edge of the bath again. He tried to move fast so Charlotte wouldn't notice him too much, but something stop him, yet again. He was nervously frantic and flinched as Charlottewws touched him.

"No don't go," she said, "You came here first so I should go. It's the male bath time anyway."

August smiled, "Pervert," and snickered like a little kid.

"N-no it's not like that!" Charlotte was now all red, now tugging on August's arm.

August was now worried, "Hey, don't pull…" he was cringing, the scars were on his arms as well as his back, "I'm a little handicapped right now…"

"S-sorry," Charlotte said letting go once more, "I didn't realize…" She then awkwardly smile, "You skin is actually surprisingly soft."

August looked distressed and displeased, "T-that's not something you say to a guy…" he suddenly became very dizzy, and almost dropped his head in the water, "Huh?"

"August! Are you alright?" Charlotte shouted in a panic, "You must be getting overheated because of the water.

August fell back causing Charlotte to catch him so he wouldn't drown falling into the water. When she caught him, however, she noticed something. The locket around his neck, now shining below the water, was attracting Charlotte closer to it. She went over to grab it, but then her eyes then widen as she got closer and then she dropped August in the water. There was a loud splash. Charlotte managed to pull August's locket off his neck. August was then left to struggle under water, flailing his arms, attempting to get up. He rose his head out of the water coughing and shaking it to get his wet hair out of his blue eyes.

"You're - Y-you're," Charlotte was trying to spill out the words she was thinking, but was to much in shock.

August was blushing, "W-what happened?" August took a second to think and then notice what happen and quickly glided to the plastic rocks to hide, "Y-you d-d-didn't!"

They both stared at each other from a distance waiting for one of them to break the awkward silence. About thirty seconds went by until one of them opened their mouth, "You're a-" Charlotte was about to say, but then August cut her off.

"Don't say it. I told myself, I would never let someone call me that ever again! Not since they died!"

"But it's plain as day!"

"Shut up, I don't care!"

Charlotte looked at the locket sternly and then opened it without any hesitation.

"Hey," August shouted with a worry, "That's an invasion of privacy!"

Charlotte's eyes widened as things became clear to her, "April…"

August gave an extremely worried face after hearing that name, "What?"

"You're not August…" Charlotte said looking for an answer, "Are you?"

August (or not) was glaring at Charlotte now, not saying a word.

Charlotte was getting impatient, "Is that a yes? Tell me!"

August(?) sighed and avoided eye contact, "Not since three years ago, no." August(?) gave a weak smile.

Charlotte smiled back "I guess we haven't officially met yet," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Charlotte Dunois."

The person Charlotte put her hand out to, timidly reached for hers, "April Katrina Roger. Nice to meat you, Miss Dunois."

"You too, Miss Rogers," She giggled, but August- oops sorry- April sank from embarrassment and stress.


End file.
